Para el amor no hay edad
by MARSONBFIEF
Summary: Eiji Kikumaru se enamora de Nanako Meino, él un chico secundaria, ella universitaria, el destino los cruzará y el amor surgirá, muchas dificultades que enfrentar pero si el amor es verdadero entonces nadie podrá romperlo jamás (perdón por el mal resumen)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui estoy con una nueva historia, en este caso de el príncipe del tenis, tengo pensado hacer lemmon pero eso sera mas adelante, este es un pequeño prologo antes de entrar de lleno en la historia, espero que les guste y lo sigan, dejen comentarios asi se si les gusta o no, gracias por leer

...

Pov Eiji

Hola soy Eiji Kikumaru tengo quince años y soy el jugador acrobático de la secundaria Seishun Gakuen, pertenezco al club de tenis Seigaku y estoy en el ultimo año de secundaria, tengo ojos color azul profundo, cabello rojizo, mido un metro setenta y un centímetros, peso cincuenta y dos kilogramos.

Un nuevo ciclo escolar esta por comenzar y seré un chico de preparatoria nya… Lo bueno es que continúo con el tenis, lo malo es que tengo que estudiar más y me da pereza. Presiento que este año estará llena de emociones mi vida y estoy listo para afrontar cada una de ellas nya! — iba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente una hermosa muchacha pasa por al lado mío chocándome, tiene cabello azulado y largo.

— ¡Detengan a ese ladrón!-grita ella mientras señala a un sujeto delante de nosotros ¡Se lleva mi bolso!- Eso era todo lo que necesité escuchar, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta poder capturar al ladrón y devolverle el bolso a la señorita.

—¡Señorita!- grité para llamar su atención, estaba completamente agotado por la corrida, pero aún así no solté al delincuente, debía entregarlo a la policía.

Ella se acerco y pude devolverle el bolso y hasta la acompañe al departamento de policía para entregar al ladrón y que ella haga la denuncia.

—Muchas gracias-me dijo al tiempo que me sonreía- me llamo Nanako, Nanako Meino-se presentó y creo que me enamoré.

—No es nada- contesté— No podía dejar que ese malviviente se saliera con la suya- dije mostrándome valiente nya.

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es el nombre de mi héroe?- me pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa.

— ¡Ah si! Jeje lo siento- reí nervioso- soy Eiji, Eiji Kikumaru-contesté sonrojándome.

—Gracias por salvarme Eiji Kikumaru- dijo al tiempo que besaba mi mejilla.

—D-de….na-da—tartamudeaba.

—Bueno Eiji debo irme, de nuevo muchas gracias y cuídate- se despidió de mi.

Ahora lo se… Me eh enamorado de Nanako Meino, nya! Hare hasta lo imposible hasta enamorarla.

Pov Nanako

Y yo que pensé que hoy seria un día tranquilo, la tienda en la que habitualmente compro las cosas para la casa estaba cerrada por duelo, decido ir a buscar nuevas tiendas y de paso conocer más la ciudad y terminan robándome el bolso, tuve suerte de que ese bello joven me ayudara a recuperarlo. Eiji Kikumaru… me pregunto a que universidad asistirá, me gustaría agradecerle mejor pero por desgracia no se más nada de él, aunque tengo la sensación de haberlo visto en algún lado pero no logro recordar de donde.

Después de ese inconveniente hice las compras y decidí volver pronto a casa, creo que lo mejor será no decirle nada al tío de lo que me paso, no quiero que se preocupe aunque pensándolo bien seguro ni se preocupa jeje debe estar entretenido con sus revistas obscenas, se aprovecha que la tía trabaja o sino ella no lo dejaría estar con esas cosas y menos que este de haragán.

Bueno ya estoy llegando a casa así que mejor me pongo a hacer la cena de una vez, así después de que Ryoma se bañe podrá comer e irse a dormir, esta ansioso por que mañana retoma los entrenamientos en su escuela, y tampoco puedo olvidarme de la pequeña Karupin ella también debe estar queriendo comer.

—Ya llegue-informe mientras entraba a la casa, mi tío como siempre con sus revistas, ahhh no tiene remedio.

— ¡Anda papá! Vamos a jugar un rato- insistía mi primo Ryoma, por lo visto otra vez mi tío se burlaba de él.

—Lo siento Ryoma estoy muy cansado, estuve trabajando todo el día- mintió muy mal.

— ¿Ah si? ¿En que? Yo te eh visto todo el día ahí quieto en donde estas, creo que no quieres enfrentarme por que ya estas viejo y no resistes un partido de verdad-lo pico Ryoma.

— ¿Que dices muchacho? Yo puedo vencerte hasta con los ojos cerrados no estoy viejo

—Entonces es que eres un gallina-dijo Ryoma saliendo victorioso hasta la cancha del fondo del templo-

— ¡Yo no soy gallina muchachito! Ahora verás lo que es meterse con Nanjiroh Echizen- grito mi tío mientras se levantaba e iba detrás de su hijo para "ponerlo en su lugar"

— Jajaja esos dos nunca cambiaran- susurre para mi y comencé a hacer la cena

...

Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado se que es una pareja inusual pero es interezante, al menos para mi jeje


	2. Chapter 2 reencuentro parte 1

**H**ola gente linda! tanto tiempo aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia la primera parte del Reencuentro, espero que disfruten de leerla y dejen comentarios para saber si les gusta. Bueno no soy alguien de muchas palabras así que les dejo que lean tranquilos, comenten por favor

...

Reencuentro

Por Eiji

Desde aquello a pasado más de una semana, no eh podido quitarla de mi cabeza y en el vecindario nadie la conoce, nya como fui tan tonto de olvidar planear una cita con ella o al menos haberle pedido su teléfono ¡O mejor aún acompañarla a su casa!

Las prácticas de tenis comenzaron al otro día de conocerla, Oishi se ha dado cuenta y no paró de hacerme preguntas así que tuve que contarle nya y ahora no para de torturarme en las prácticas.

— ¡Anda Eiji! Concéntrate, mira si algún día va tu novia a verte jugar. Tienes que lucirte amigo.

¡NYA! ¡Ahí va de nuevo! ¿No se da cuenta que eso solo me pone más nervioso aún?

—No es mi novia- contesté y estoy seguro que me sonroje por que mis mejillas están ardiendo.

—Pero bien que te gustaría que lo fuera- dijo haciendo una mueca picara muy típica de mi.

— ¡Nya! Cállate y juguemos, No me pongas nervioso ¿Quieres?

Shuichiro moría de risa y dio por terminado el partido.

— Dejémoslo por hoy Eiji, tú deberías ponerte a estudiar ingles ya que dentro de una semana empiezan las clases de apoyo.

—Moo no quiero estudiar ingles, mejor me espero a las clases de apoyo que para eso están, yo seguiré jugando tenis- dije entusiasmado.

—Nada de eso Kikumaru si no te pones a estudiar entonces te sacaré del equipo hasta que tus notas mejoren- me regaño la entrenadora.

—¡ Nya! ¡No! Por favor, esta bien me pondré a estudiar a estudiar-lloriqueaba- pero en lo que me va mal realmente es en ¡Hablarlo!

—Ese no es problema Kikumaru, él te enseñará- dijo ella mientras acariciaba la gorra del pequeñín- Ryoma te dará clases particulares en su casa

— ¿Por qué yo?- susurró el pequeño

Después de ducharme ya estaba listo para volver a casa y hacer unos tiernos langostinos fritos.

—Eiji-sempai Quisiera que vengas a comer mañana a mi casa, así de paso aprovechamos que solo tenemos entrenamiento en la mañana y aprovechamos la tarde ayudándote con ingles-me propuso el pequeñín.

—Nya por fin voy a conocer tu casa chibi- dije abrazándolo desde el cuello por detrás.

—Me asfixias Eiji-sempai

—Ah no exageres chibi- dije mientras lo despeinaba-bueno me voy, mañana nos vemos.

Rápidamente tomé rumbo a la tienda, esta vez yo debía comprar la comida y obviamente serían mis amados langostinos fritos, como solo estaremos mis hermanos mayores y yo comprar comida es lo mejor, no es que a mi no me guste cocinar, sino que estoy muy agotado para ponerme a cocinar, mis padres hoy salieron a festejar su aniversario y mis hermanas a una cena con sus amigas así que solo seremos tres para cenar

Fin pov Eiji

Pov Nanako

La semana paso rápidamente sin poder volver a ver a ese joven, no se por que pero no puedo quitar de mi mente esa hermosa sonrisa, yo pensaba que en este mundo ya no quedaban hombres así pero por suerte me equivoque. Deseo volver a verlo pronto y poder conocerlo más a fondo, aún faltan dos semanas para volver a retomar la universidad así que serán dos semanas más sin verlo, aunque tampoco se si va a mi misma universidad. ¡Ay Nanako! Deja de pensar en esos ojos o vas a ahogarte en ese océano azul.

Para despejar la mente nada mejor que escuchar música, así que sin más puse mi CD de música para escuchar a las chocolates, amo a esas chicas; mi tío a salido dios sabe a donde, mi tía aún no llega del trabajo y Ryoma tampoco esta así que puedo escuchar música a todo volumen ya que solo estamos karupin y yo. Mañana la tía trabajara desde muy temprano así que yo les haré el desayuno, de seguro Ryoma estará feliz por que podrá comer un desayuno japonés en lugar de uno americano, jaja mi primo simplemente es especial.

Aún no tengo ni idea de que hacer de cenar.

—Ya llegue-informó mi primo

—Hola Ryoma ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

—Mmm pescado a la parrilla-contestó mientras entraba a la casa- ah por cierto mañana vendré con un amigo a almorzar, es que necesita ayuda con el ingles- me comentó mientras subía las escaleras

Bien ya con el menú decidido me pondré a cocinar de una vez, y de paso pensar que comeremos mañana.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y un nuevo día comenzó, Ryoma comió su desayuno y se fue a entrenar, yo me quede haciendo los quehaceres de la casa mientras escucho música, no hay nada mejor que escuchar música mientras haces el aseo. La cas debe quedar impecable antes de que llegue Ryoma y su compañero así podrá estudiar tranquilamente en cualquier rincón de la casa.

Fin Pov Nanako

Pov Eiji

Luego de hacer el desayuno y desayunar con mi familia emprendí camino al club de tenis, estaba ansioso, hoy por fin conoceré la casa de Ryoma, Kawaii estoy muy ansioso por que llegue pronto la tarde. Aunque eso signifique estudiar ingles Nya que deprimente soy muy malo con el ingles.

Una vez llegando a la escuela tuvimos entrenamiento para aumentar nuestra resistencia, la verdad es que ninguno estábamos dispuestos a perder y tener que tomar las bebidas de Inui, eso sería como morir y no podemos permitírnoslo, además tengo que estudiar ingles y aprobarlo o la entrenadora me quitara del equipo así que no podía darme el lujo de probar esa arma mortal.

—Nya el entrenamiento de hoy ha sido completamente agotador ¿Verdad Oishi?

—Si, pero lo bueno es que tu resistencia cada día va mejor.

— ¡SIII! Soy el invencible ¡Kikumaru!-grite lleno de entusiasmo

Eso hizo que Oishi riera con ganas, eso me alegro mucho ya que últimamente estaba muy serio jeje es mi mejor amigo y confidente, no se que sería de mi sin él.

—Kikumaru-sempai cuando esté listo podemos irnos a mi casa-me dijo el pequeñín.

—Claro chibi vamos, cuanto más rápido me deshaga de los cursos de ingles más tranquilo me quedaré

Sin más tomamos rumbo a su casa. Como siempre yo no dejaba de molestar al chibi, es que es así como tan… ¡abrazable! Me da mucha ternura y siempre trato de cuidarlo jeje. Después de caminar como unos cuarenta minutos llegamos a su casa.

— ¡Wow chibi! No sabía que vivías en un templo Sugoi-exprese completamente maravillado.

—No es la gran cosa- contestó con simpleza mientras entrábamos.

—Ash chibi tu siempre tan frío-mirándolo de reojo

Una vez que entramos a su casa íbamos a subir a su habitación para dejar las cosas, pero el chibi ni siquiera me espero

—Eh chibi! ¡Espérame que yo no conozco tu casa!-grite mientras lo seguía rápidamente por las escaleras- ¡oye chibi!- le dije al alcanzarlo- ¿Es imaginación mía o alguien por aquí esta escuchando a las chocolates?-dije emocionado.

—No, no es tu imaginación, es mi prima siempre esta escuchando música todo el día.

— ¡Kawai! Creo que me llevaré muy bien con tu prima-respondí feliz.

Dejamos las cosas en su habitación y solo bajamos para comenzar a estudiar. Al llegar al final de las escaleras nos dirigíamos a la cocina y vi una joven peli-azul que por la forma en que bailaba se notaba que era la prima de Ryoma así que sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y la di vuelta tomándola de ambas manos.

— ¡Nya! ¡Hola soy Eiji Kikumaru amigo del pequeño no puedo creer que tu también escuches a las chocolates!- como estaba muy feliz ni siquiera había abierto mis ojos como para conocerla.

—E…E…Eiji-dijo asombrada, no voy a mentir yo también me asombré muchísimo ya que esa voz la conocía muy Bien y terminé habiendo mis ojos como platos.

¡No puede ser! Es Ella.

...

Aqui lo dejo esten atentos para la segunda parte del reencuentro voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sabados. Kises Mar


	3. Chapter 3 reencuentro parte 2

Bueno perdón por no haber subido el sabado como deberia haber sido, es que era muy largo y no llegue, era mucho lo que tenia copiado en mi cuaderno y como el sabado sali no pude terminar de copiarlo y recien ayer lo termin asi que ahorita si se los dejo

...

_Reencuentro parte 2_

Pov Nanako

Ya desde que Ryoma llegó la voz que le siguió me pareció familiar pero pensé que estaba alucinando, esa voz… es imposible, me asomé hasta las escaleras pero no logré verlo, supongo que solo fue mi imaginación al tener la música fuerte solo me lo imagine y ya.

Continué cocinando mientras escuchaba música, después de unos minutos Ryoma y su amigo llegaron a la cocina. A partir de ahí todo paso muy lentamente para mí; el joven vino y me agarro del brazo haciéndome voltear hacia él. Me quede estática frente a mi estaba él, aquel en el que tanto había pensado este último tiempo estaba frente a mi.

— ¡Nya! ¡Hola soy Eiji Kikumaru amigo del pequeño no puedo creer que tu también escuches a las chocolates!- me dijo muy feliz, tanto así que ni siquiera abría los ojos.

—E…E…Eiji-dije asombrada y tartamudeando.

Creo que él también me recordaba ya que sus ojos se abrieron como dos huevos fritos, Ryoma nos miraba tratando de entender que pasaba por nuestras mentes.

— ¿Se conocen?-preguntó desconcertado

—No-respondí instantáneamente-soy Nanako Meino mucho gusto-me presenté como si de verdad no lo conociera

— E…Eiji Kikumaru-respondió con enorme tristeza que me partía el alma, pero esto era lo mejor, es que cometí el error de contarle a Ryoma lo sucedido y no paré de hablar de él, aunque lo único que no le dije fue su nombre- nunca te eh visto en la escuela ¿Vas a otra?

—Eso es por que imprima es universitaria Eiji-sempai-Ryoma sonreía como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto.

— ¡UNIVERSITARIA!- gritó sorprendido Eiji-¿Cu… cu… cuántos años tienes?

— Este año cumplí veintiuno- me sentí un poco abochornada.

—Eiji-sempai cumplió quince.

—Chibi no era necesario que dijeras mi edad-dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un tierno puchero.

Viéndolo así se nota que a penas es un niño, pero eso no basta para quitarlo de mi mente, ahora esta comportándose como un niño pero no fue así cuando lo conocí hace una semana atrás. Creo que Eiji es un sujeto sensacional que se adapta a los momentos y circunstancias.

—Eiji sempai vamos al patio así empezamos con el ingles-le sugirió Ryoma.

—Claro vamos-respondió enérgico- fue un placer conocerte Naanako-san. Por cierto, queda pendiente nuestra charla de las chocolates-dijo guiñando un ojo y ladeando su lengua.

—Cuando gustes-acepte con una sonrisa y luego me dirigí a mi primo-Ryoma, iré a buscarlos cuando este listo el almuerzo.

—Bien- respondió simplemente nuestras ambos salían.

Sin más distracciones me dispuse a seguir cocinando.

Fin pov Nanako

Pov Eiji

No puedo creer que la mujer que me roba el sueño sea la prima de Ryoma y encima es universitaria, tiene veintiún años eso significa que es mayor de edad, me llevaseis años pero eso no me importa, quiero enamorarla, aunque no se seducir a una chica nya ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Eiji-sempai ¿Me estás escuchando?- me saco de mi trance el chibi.

—Lo siento chibi me distraje-respondí apenado.

—Eiji-sempai deja de pensar en mi prima y concéntrate-dijo en tono burlón

—¡Eh! ¿Pero que dices chibi?-respondí rojo como un tomate- ¿A qué viene eso?

—Eiji-sempai a simple vista se nota que te sientes atraído por Nanako, eres muy inocente y transparente.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio es tan fácil leerme? ¿Crees que ella lo haya notado?

— Mmm no lo se ¿De verdad pretendes seducirla?-me pregunto en un tono bastante serio.

—Yo no pretendo "seducirla" más bien deseo enamorarla- hablaba sin pensar- aunque se que será difícil ya que ella posiblemente tenga novio o por el hecho de que tan solo tengo quince pero desde que la vi caí rendido a sus pies-recién después de haber dicho eso caí en cuenta de con quien estaba hablando- ¡Ahh olvida que te dije eso por favor!-pedí muy apenado.

—Mira Eiji-sempai, yo te guardo un gran aprecio y si quieres sinceramente a mi prima entonces no voy a oponerme pero más te vale no lastimarla.

— ¡Nya chibi eres muy tierno!-exclame mientras lo abrazaba y luego le susurre al oído- puedes quedarte tranquilo chibi jamás lastimo a aquellos que amo.

—Así lo espero Eiji-sempai ahora sigamos estudiando.

—Nya seré primo político del bajito- canturreaba bajito.

—Eso siempre y cuando logres enamorarla- Maldito enano tenía buen oído.

Después dejé de entenderle por que comenzó a hablarme todo en ingles.

— Nya chibi deja de hablarme en ingles por que así no entenderé nunca nada y Ryuzaki-sensei va a quitarme del equipo.

—Eiji-sempai la mejor forma de aprender a hablar un idioma es escuchándolo-se echo al pasto- ahora que lo pienso lo mejor sería que pases un tiempo en mi casa, todos hablaremos en ingles para que puedas adaptarte más fácilmente al idioma.

¡Qué demonios! ¿El chibi se volvió loco? Aunque pensándolo bien es una genial idea, si vivo es una gran idea, si vivo con el chibi entonces podré enamorar a la hermosa Nanako pero primero debo preguntar en casa.

—Debería preguntar en casa además no me gustaría ser una molestia para tu familia.

—Por mi esta bien, preguntemos a mi papá y luego te acompañare a tu casa junto con mi padre para que te den permiso.

Fin pov Eiji

Pov Ryoma

No se si estará bien lo que estoy haciendo pero noté que Nanako y Eiji-sempai si se conocen,, presiento que él es el hombre del que tanto hablaba Nanako ya que cuando lo vio palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma es por eso que eh accedido a que lo intente, Nanako esta muy interesada en él y quiero verla feliz.

Proponerle a Eiji-sempai quedarse aquí y hablar todos en ingles no es nada fácil no soy de las personas súper sociales, pero lo hago por Nanako quiero saber si mi sempai puede estar a su altura o si solo es el capricho de un niño, Eiji-sempai suele ser demasiado distraído. Necesito ponerlo a prueba, no quiero ver sufrir a mi prima ni tampoco a él, ambos son personas que aprecio.

Fui a hablar con papá para comentarle que Eiji-sempai se quedaría con nosotros un tiempo y si no había problema con ello pero como siempre para terminar de convencerlo tuve que jugar un partido de tenis pero bueno, el punto es que necesito saber más sobre Eiji sempai y esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo, teniéndolo cerca para ver como reacciona.

Fin pov Ryoma

Pov Nanako

Ya faltaba poco para terminar de preparar el almuerzo, así que me fui a preparar la mesa para comer, y cuando volví ahí estaba Eiji probando la comida, ¡dios Que desconsiderada ni siquiera le pregunte si le gustaría o tan siquiera si era alérgico a alguna comida!

—Mmm esto esta delicioso y en su punto justo-dijo él mientras apagaba la estufa.

—Kikumaru-san- dije sin pensar, ahora que se que es un compañero de Ryoma no se como actuar me siento rara, se lo veía sensacional en la cocina, pero solo es un niño.

—Nanako- me nombro con pura naturalidad y sonriendo de forma hermosa- perdón por mi atrevimiento pero quería ayudarte, el pequeño fue a hablar con su padre y como yo estaba sin hacer nada preferí ver si necesitabas de mi ayuda

¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecto teniendo tan siquiera quince años? Mis compañeros de universidad siendo más grandes que él se comportan más inmaduros.

—No tenías por que molestarte, tú eres un invitado aquí- dije levemente sonrojada.

—No es molestia, a mi me encanta cocinar y ayudar en la casa, además el que molesta aquí soy yo jeje- apenado.

—Los amigos de Ryoma nunca molestan, es bueno que el traiga amigos a la casa.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- preguntó repentinamente serio.

—Porque es verdad. No te conozco solo me ayudaste una vez, pero no se nada de ti ni tú de mi-mi respuesta pareció calmarlo ya que su semblante se relajo y sonrió nuevamente

—Entonces haré que me conozcas- dijo en un tono ¿Seductor? Eso no se parece mucho al Eiji que entró cuando estaba escuchando chocolate pero si me gusto.

—¿A qué te refieres?- quise saber.

—Todo a su tiempo Nana-Chan-respondió con su tono aniñado nuevamente.

Fin pov Nanako

Pov Eiji

Después de eso solo estuvimos hablando de las chocolat mientras la ayudé a poner la comida sobre la mesa, luego llego Ryoma con su papá aún es difícil de creer que ese monje sea el padre de Ryoma y nada más ni nada menos que el famosísimo Nanjiroh Echizen.

—Hola jovencito-me saludo el señor y sonreí cosa que hizo que el señor me mirara raro y dijera- ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Eres hijo de un gato o qué?

— ¿Nya?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca mientras eche mi cabeza hacia la izquierda.

—Papá compórtate- lo regaño el bajito.

— Soy Eiji Kikumaru mucho gusto- dije con una sonrisa

— ¡Si! ¡Lo sabía! Si eres hijo de un gato- dijo muy convencido y yo no hacía más que parpadear incrédulo- ¡AUCH!- se quejo luego de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

—Cariño no seas grosero con las visitas- dijo una hermosa señora, obviamente la mamá del bajito- hola Kikumaru-san soy Rinko la madre de Ryoma.

— Un placer conocerla señora-respondí educadamente.

— ¡Ay que niño tan educado!-dijo feliz-Será un placer tenerte de inquilino, y haber si tú aprendes un poco de él Ryoma-Chan.

— ¡Mamá!- se quejo el chibi- no me digas Ryoma-Chan- dijo levemente sonrojado.

—Nanako-Chan ¿Luego podrías ocuparte de arreglar la habitación de huéspedes para Kikumaru-san?-pidió dulcemente

—Claro Tía

—Ahh espere señora Echizen, aún no se si pueda quedarme debo ir a casa a preguntar.

—Si lo se, por eso irán con mi esposo para asegurarles que estas en buenas manos-dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Si! ¡Así conoceré a la familia gato!-dijo exaltado.

Estoy empezando a creer que este hombre de verdad piensa que somos una familia gatuna nya.

—Mamá creo que mejor deberías ir tú-dijo el chibi mientras bajaba su gorra avergonzado.

— Oye jovencito ¿Acaso te avergüenza tu padre?

— Claro, me avergüenzas papá.

—Mocoso…

—Cariño creo que deberíamos ir ambos.

—Rinko ¿Tú también estas en mi contra?-con aura deprimida.

—Ay cariño yo no estoy en tu contra solo quiero que se queden tranquilos de que su hijo esta seguro-lo consoló

—Eiji-sempai, después de comer iremos a tu casa ¿Te parece bien?

—Si claro. Por mi esta bien.

...

bueno gracias por leer y por favor dejen comentarios asi me inspiro a seguir. kises Mar


	4. Chapter 4 conviviendo 1ra parte

_**hola gente! perdón por haber demorado tanto en subir este nuevo capitulo es que mi pc se rompio y no pude seguirlo así que aqui les traigo un pequeño capitulo espero que les guste y dejen comentarios**_

Conviviendo

Pov Eiji

El almuerzo pasó rápidamente y luego de que ayude a Nanako-Chan a levantar la mesa y lavar los trastes pudimos irnos a mi casa, la madre del bajito había quedado maravillada conmigo y a cada rato le repetía al bajito que tome como ejemplo jaja y su padre seguía creyendo que vivo con gatos, tengo personalidad gatuna pero eso no significa que haya nacido de uno. La charla con mi familia por suerte fue tranquila aunque el señor Echizen parecía desilusionado por descubrir que tengo una familia humana.

¡Ah Rinko! Sus padres no son gatos-dijo sumamente desilusionado el monje samurái.

—Papá sí que eres tonto-susurro ochibi mientras volvíamos a su casa.

No puedo creer que mis padres hayan aceptado tan fácilmente el hecho de quedarme en casa de Echizen, creí que al menos pondrían aunque sea un poquito de resistencia, es decir: unos extraños llegan a tu casa a pedirte autorización para llevarse a tu pequeño hijo y ¿aceptas como si nada? bueno tampoco es que yo quisiera que hubieran hecho eso, así podré estar con Nanako-Chan y enamorarla, tengo que hacer que no me tome a la ligera no quiero que piense que por tener quince años no puedo o no se amar.

Desde que llegamos a la casa todos se la pasan hablando en inglés y no entiendo nada, me cuenta muchísimo comunicarme con ellos, así nunca podré hacer que Nanako se fije en mi aunque claro hay en ocasiones en las que puedo mantener conversaciones con ella en japonés pero claro es cuando estamos solos, sino la regaña su tío pero debo decir que Nanako es muy buena enseñando.

Fin pov Eiji

Pov Ryoma

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que convivo con Eiji-sempai y no eh podido saber nada de cómo se conocieron.

—Ryo-Chin!-entró gritando, solo ella tiene esa manía de llamarme así.

—Diva deja de decirme Ryo-Chin-dije molesto

—Ay no molestes, te conozco de toda la vida así que puedo decir te como quiero-dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba- ¿y?

—¿Y qué?-pregunte como siempre seriamente.

— ¿Cómo que y qué? ¿Qué pasó con Nanako y su novio?

—Nanako no tiene novio no seas tonta.

—Bueno su pretendiente, ese guapo pelirrojo de hermosos ojos.

— ¿Tú también estás enamorada de Eiji-sempai?-pregunte sorprendido

—Claro que no solo te amo a ti tontito-dijo solo para fastidiarme- pero dime ¿han avanzado algo? ¿Qué paso?

—No, y no se me ocurre nada, por más que pienso y pienso no encuentro la forma de lograr saber que pasa entre ellos.

—¿Qué tal si probamos sus celos?

—¿Mmmm?

—Sii, si realmente sienten algo el uno por el otro entonces probemos hasta donde son capaces de soportar, Eiji-san mañana regresa a su casa así que ya no la verá tan seguido a Nanako-Chan como para saber si es verdad lo que decimos o no… aprovechémonos de eso.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón.

—Hagámoslos sufrir mucho-dijo con mirada maliciosa que parecía que mataría a alguien.

Pero así es ella, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida Usami Nana, aunque su apodo es Diva por que suele tener aires de grandeza, algo similar al rey mono de Hyotei Gakuen salvo que si estos dos se encontraran sentiría lastima por Atobe ya que Diva es una gran sádica y le gusta mucho ver sufrir a los demás. Aún recuerdo cuanto sufrí solo por que no deseaba enseñarle a jugar al tenis, por poco y me cuesta un dedo, es mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga, es como el demonio hecho persona.

— ¿te gusta ver sufrir a los demás no es así?

— Ya me conoces Ryo-Chin-sonriendo malvadamente- además no es mi culpa que ellos no se decidan a estar juntos, yo solo quiero ayudarlos a estar juntos

—oye no me juzgues que tú fuiste el que me contó todo aún sabiendo cómo soy, eso significa que también quiere verlo sufrir.

Okey admito que tiene razón, si quiero ver sufrir un poco a Eiji-sempai pero solo es para probarlo, no quisiera que lastimara a Nanako. Diva y yo estuvimos planeando todo el tiempo que les inventariamos a sempai y a mi prima para probar cuanto soportarían, porque si algo notamos en esta semana es el inmenso interés que se tienen el uno al otro y me interesa saber hasta dónde resistirán la presión

_**Gracias a todos por leer y espero que dejen comentarios me harían muy feliz para saber que les parece. kisses Mar.**_


	5. Chapter 5 conviviendo 2da parte

_**Bueno aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios, espero que les guste este Eiji pervertido juguetón tanto como a mi**_

Conviviendo 2da parte

Al final decidieron que con quedarme una semana ya estaba bien, aún no entiendo nada pero mi madre quiere que regrese a casa, dijo que de ser necesario contrataría algún profesor particular, no quiero irme había logrado demasiado en una semana, jeje Nanako-chan parecía sorprendida y no es para menos jeje en esta semana me comporte como un pervertido gato juguetón, lo bueno es que a ella le gustó muchísimo descubrir esa parte de mi.

—Kikumaru-San ya mañana regresas a tu casa y como sé que aún te cuesta mucho el inglés preparé este audio para que lo escuches mientras duermes, me tomé el atrevimiento de ponerlo en tu mp3.

¡Dios! ¿Nanako-Chan se tomó tal atrevimiento solo por mí? Cada día que paso junto a esta hermosa mujer la amo con más y más fuerza.

—Muchas gracias Nana-Chan-respondí sonrojado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te sonrojas por algo como esto?- preguntó mientras reía-ah claro se me olvido que de día eres un neko bueno jaja.

Eso lo dice porque durante el día siempre me comporto como todo el mundo conoce, pero por las noches cuando todos dormían yo me movía silenciosamente como cualquier neko e iba hasta la habitación de Nanako y me acostaba con ella. Al principio solo eran besos pero el calor iba aumentando más y más hasta que ella misma guiaba mis manos dentro de su camisón y colocándolas sobre sus pechos. Mis manos agarraban cierta maestría sobre sus senos descubiertos ya que no llevaba brasier para dormir. Como a la tercera noche tuve el valor de levantarle el camisón y luego de tocar un poco sus senos me lleve uno a la boca, primero lo lamí y me encanto sentir como se estremecía.

— ¿Ya estás pensando cosas indecentes?-me preguntó sonrojada luego de golpearme levemente la cabeza.

— ¡Tú me hiciste recordarlo!-me defendí más rojo- Aunque ahora que lo pienso no hay nadie en la casa- sonreí de forma gatuna y la tome entre mis brazos.

—E…Eiji-san ¿Qué haces?-sonrojada mientras apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros.

—Eh estado toda la mañana desde que salí de tu habitación sin poder besarte-dije mientras la besaba dulcemente.

Lamí sus labios obteniendo entrada a su boca la cual exploré con mi lengua hasta encontrar la suya y comenzar una batalla sin fin, a la cual tuvimos que terminarla bruscamente cuando sentimos que se abrió la puerta de entrada. Nanako se puso a cocinar y yo a preparar la mesa; los que acababan de entrar eran Ochibi y su amiga, esa niña me cae muy bien es una "niña neko" como yo.

— ¡Nya! Eiji-sempai que alegría volver a verlo- exclamo la pequeña mientras se colgaba de mi como un koala.

Pov Diva

Abrace a Eiji sempai mientras le dedicaba un vistazo a Nanako-Chan se la veía celosa "perfecto" pensé, Nanako es manipulable y a mí me gusta manipular, sé que Ryo-Chin quería que empezáramos con esto una vez Eiji se fuera de aquí pero necesito jugar un rato con Nanako, me apasiona ser el cupido malvado la gente valora mucho más las cosas cuando está a punto de perderlas así que con Ryo-chin le haremos creer que tienen competencia para que den todo de sí para conquistarse mutuamente, tengo preparadas varias cositas, es una suerte que Eiji-sempai tenga un amplio club de fans y hasta ya tengo con quien usaré por parte de Eiji y también quien usaré por parte de Nanako; la competencia de Nanako se llama Julieth y la competencia de Eiji se llama Darien, Darien es un vecino del barrio que muere por Nanako, lo que nosotros haremos es darles notas a Eiji de Darien con el pretexto de que éste se las dejo en el buzón a Nanako y a ella le daremos notas de Julieth con el pretexto de que lo había dejado en el casillero de Eiji —Neko deja ya a Eiji-sempai ¿quieres? Tenemos que estudiar- me dijo Ryo-chin mientras me obligo a separarme de Eiji

—Está bien está bien vamos-dije haciendo puchero y siguiendo a Ryo-Chin a su habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? Habíamos quedado en que no haríamos nada hasta que Eiji –Sempai se fuera.

¡Ya lo sé Ryo-Chin!- dije enojada-además un abrazo no es nada malo-me defendí

—Tú no lo abrazaste te lanzaste sobre él- se quejó algo ¿Celoso?

— ¡Oye, oye! A mí no me haces una escena de celos ¿Eh? ¡Yo no soy Sakuno Ryuzaki!-le grite furiosa

Lo que me faltaba que este tonto se atreva a gritarme a mí ¡JUSTO A MÍ!

—Cuando se te bajen los humos hablamos ¿Sí? Me voy a mi casa tengo cosas que preparar para esta semana.

—Diva ¡No, espera!- intento detenerme pero no lo deje, estaba muy molesta y no quería pelearme de más, lo mejor sería empezar mis planes sobre Eiji y Nanako.

Fin Pov Diva

Neko-Chan salió y se fue, creo que tuvo alguna clase de discusión con Ochibi, Nanako continuó cocinando y ayudándome con el inglés, paso mucho tiempo a su lado. Para mi mala suerte el tiempo pasó muy rápido y hubieron muy pocos momentos en los que pude arrinconar a Nanako y estar juntos. El tío de Nanako siempre ha estado mirándome enojado por el hecho de que no soy hijo de verdaderos nekos además de no dirigirme la palabra, su esposa es todo un amor y siempre me ha tratado muy bien, es agradable estar a su lado, Ochibi ha estado actuando raro pero bueno él siempre ha sido extraño.

Durante esta semana estuve hablando con Oishi solo por internet es que además de vernos en la escuela y en las prácticas ha estado muy ocupado, igualmente le eh contado todo pero todo absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado entre Nanako y yo, sé que dicen que no es de caballeros contar esas cosas pero no lo puedo evitar Oishi es mi mejor amigo y además sé que esto sólo quedara entre él y yo, es más es él quien me aconseja. Una vez más la noche calló y como tantas otras veces espere a que todos duerman para ir con mi reina, como tantas otras veces comencé besándola, acariciando sus senos y luego degustándolos; a mi mente vino el consejo de Oishi de hacerla disfrutando más acariciando su centro, así que inconscientemente lo hice y sentía a Nanako disfrutar de puro gusto, pero eso no era justo yo también quería sentirla así que tome una de sus manos y la lleve a mi sexo metiéndola dentro de mi ropa íntima ella, ella comprendió lo que yo necesitaba y tomó mi pene y comenzó a tocarme su mano me estaba volviendo loco así que introduje uno de mis dedos en su interior y ella gimió de dolor.

—Despacio-me susurro- soy virgen- seguramente su rostro estaría rojo de pena.

Mientras tanto yo estaba completamente sorprendido, soy el primero en tocar a Nanako al igual que ella es la primera en tocarme. Moví mi dedo con delicadeza e iba aumentando mis movimientos al tiempo en que ella lo hacía, sabía que ella estaba cerca de llegar al igual que yo pero ella quito mi mano y me beso mientras aceleraba los movimientos de su mano.

—Ya casi… ya casi-susurré mientras nos separábamos.

Al parecer eso la asusto mucho ya que quitó su mano, pero yo no podía parar así que seguí hasta correrme y un poco de mi esencia callo sobre su vientre.

—Lo siento- susurre mientras me acomodaba en su pecho agitado.

—Está bien Eiji-Kun-Eiji-Kun solo cuando estamos juntos y solos me llama así- deberías irte a dormir.

—sí lo sé pero déjame estar un ratito más así por favor-le rogué.

—Está bien solo un ratito.

Y ese ratito se volvió en toda la noche ya que ambos nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente mi teléfono volvió a sonar diciéndome que era hora de ir al cuarto de Nanako pero sentí que algo se removía entre mis brazos, entonces recordé la noche anterior lo que significaba que estoy durmiendo con Nanako. Una sonrisa gatuna se formo en mis labios así que parando la alarma me dispuse a despertar a mi reina a besos, quise ponerme juguetón pero no quiso y termino enojándose y levantándose para ir al baño, como me sentí muy apenado le escribí en una hoja: "¡PERDÓN! TE AMO " y se la deje sobre la cama y me fui a cambiar; ayer a la noche me dispuse a guardar todo para así cuando las clases terminaran solo me quedaba venir a buscarlas.

_**Bueno me despido gracias por leer**_


	6. Chapter 6 Iniciando el plan

**Hola gente después de dos semanas sin publicar aquí les traigo la continuación de nuestra historia y quería contarles que esta historia contara de 20 capítulos, también quiero contarles que este capítulo va dedicado para una mujer a la que quise mucho y que el 17/05/2014 falleció, aunque ella nunca leyó esta historia se lo dedico a ella por ser la madre del hombre que amo, lo malo es que el solo es mi platónico pero quiero mucho a su mama y me dolió perderla así que este capítulo lo subo en su honor. Q.E.P.D Hilda –llora desconsoladamente mientras escribe todo esto-**

* * *

Iniciando el plan

La mañana pasó muy rápido y cuando quise darme cuenta ya me encontraba con mi bolso en el hombro y retomando camino a mi hogar, hoy Nanako empezaba la universidad así que no volvería hasta más tarde, me despedí de Rinko-san, de Nanjiroh-Sama y de Ryoma, pedí que le dejaran mis saludos a Nanako. Por suerte tengo su número de celular así que puedo llamarla en cualquier momento o mandarle mensaje y organizar para vernos. Mañana cuando salgo del colegio debo volver enseguida a casa para conocer a mi nuevo profesor de inglés, hoy tengo mi día libre así que aprovechare para escuchar la grabación de Nanako en mi mp3

Pov Diva

He estado vigilando todo el tiempo a Eiji-sempai y lo seguí hasta su casa para entregarle la carta de Julieth y la de Darien, jeje la tonta de Julieth piensa que la voy a ayudar a conquistar a Eiji y ni siquiera noto por que la hice escribir dos cartas exactamente iguales, que ingenua y Darien es otro tonto que tampoco lo noto, piensan que soy una santa por mi apariencia angelical pero bueno eso es muy beneficioso para mí. Una de las cartas de cada uno las tengo yo y las otras Ryo-chin para dárselas a Nanako así organizaremos un par de citas y luego observaremos, más les vale a esos idiotas seguir mis reglas si es que quieren vivir sanos.

—Eiji-san- grité mientras corría hacia él

—Hola nekito- me saludo alegremente- ¿Qué te trae hasta mí? Si buscas al bajito debe de estar en su casa.

—No, te estaba buscando a ti.

— ¿A mí?- preguntó muy sorprendido- ¿En qué puedo serte útil?

—Etto...- "okey y ahora se me pego lo Sakuno" pensé molesta- Es que una chica de la escuela me pidió que te diera esta carta de amor.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué te mando a ti y no vino ella? Tsk-chasqueo la lengua-Odio cuando hacen eso.

—No se enoje con ella Eiji-san yo me ofrecí a traerla y eso lo hice porque sé que usted siente algo por Nanako-san

— ¿Eh?-gritó sonrojado- ¿Po… po… por qué sabes eso?- preguntó tartamudeando y más rojo.

—Digamos que soy intuitiva, bueno pero a lo que iba, hay un vecino de Nanako que muere por ella y esto se le calló del bolsillo, quizás te interese-le di la carta de Darien- Bueno me gustaría quedarme más tiempo charlando pero debo estudiar, adiós nos vemos pronto-me despedí con un beso y me fui.

Media hora después y mientras llegaba a mi casa llame a Ryo-chin para que venga y me dijera como le había ido a Nanako, no podíamos hablar por teléfono ni tampoco en su casa ya que podía escucharnos y todo se iría al caño.

—está bien en menos de media hora estaré en tu casa-dijo antes de colgar.

Bien mientras Ryo-chin llega me iré a dar un baño para refrescar mis ideas, mis planes marchan a la perfección, lo cual no es nada raro porque mis planes siempre son perfectos; por otro lado me siento frustrada por no poder llamar la atención de Syuusuke Fuji no hay caso, haga lo que haga el nunca deja de verme como una bebé aunque solo soy menor por unos meses, unos malditos meses pero aun así Syuusuke ni se fija en mí, no lo entiendo cualquier chico quiere capturar mi atención pero Syuusuke solo tiene ojos para el tenis y para Tezuka, no es que diga que mi amor sea homosexual pero tranquilamente podría ser bisexual, no me molestaría hacer trío con esos bombones.

—Nana-chan Ryoma-san está aquí-gritó mi madre.

—Está bien, que espere en mi cuarto-dije mientras salía de la bañera para secarme y cambiarme.

Una vez cambiada me dirigí a mi habitación y ahí estaba Ryoma durmiendo en mi cama de lo más tranquilo, lo desperté suavemente para no espantarlo.

—Ryo-chin despierta-lo llame suavemente.

—Mmm lo siento diva-chan, no era mi intensión dormirme pero tu cama era muy cómoda -se justificó.

—Eso no importa lo importante ahora es saber cómo te fue con Nanako

—Bueno lo que paso fue

**FLASH BACK**

Ryoma se dirigió con Nanako y espero hasta que ambos estuvieran solos para poder entregarle las notas de acuerdo al plan de Diva.

—Oye Nanako esto estaba en el buzón y es para ti, parece que tienes un enamorado-dijo en tono burlón.

Nanako se sonrojó y le quitó las notas creyendo que ambas serían de Eiji, pero al notar que una llevaba perfume de mujer creyó confundirse y que esa era suya.

—Ryoma-san esto debe ser tuyo-dijo dándole la carta.

—En realidad no, es de Eiji-sempai

— ¿De Kikumaru-san?- preguntó sorprendida y sin entender por qué una carta de Eiji tenía perfume de mujer.

—Sí, una chica de la escuela la dejo en mi casillero creyendo que era el de Eiji-sempai

— ¿Y por qué me la das a mí? Deberías dársela a Eiji-san- quiso desentenderse del asunto aunque por dentro se moría de celos y también de curiosidad.

—Mmm hablas como si no te importara en nada que pudieran quitártelo.

—No sé de qué hablas-dijo sonrojada y corriendo a su habitación.

**FIN FLAH BACK**

— ¿Y no te devolvió la carta?

—No, se fue con ella arriba

— ¡Perfecto! Seguro se fue a leerla Jajaja

—Ya empezó con su risa maquiavélica- susurro pero como lo oí le arroje un cenicero por la cabeza pero no logre golpearlo-¡Oye! Por poco y me pegas.

—Hmp

**FIN POV DIVA**

* * *

No puedo creer estar en mi habitación a punto de leer una carta de amor dirigida a Eiji pero él es mío, aunque claro no somos novios ni nada pero aun así no quiero, aunque… ¿Qué es lo que somos? ¿Amigos con derecho? ¡No! No es eso, entonces ¿Qué somos? Supongo que debo preguntárselo a él. Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento abrí la carta.

_Amado Eiji: Quizás tú aun y ni me notes pero haré que te enamores perdidamente de mí. Julieth _

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso fue todo? Declara sus sentimientos de forma tan aburrida.

Eso dije pero me sentía enormemente celosa y molesta tengo que hacer algo para que Eiji solo me vea a mí. Deje la carta en mi mesita de noche y vi la otra carta que por lo que dijo Ryoma era para mí así que la abrí y la leí.

_Bella Nanako: Desde que te conocí eh estado perdidamente enamorada de ti, eres como un ángel que descendió del cielo y está destinado a descansar en mis brazos y así será. Te convertiré en mi esposa._

_Por siempre tuyo Darien Atobe._

¡Dios que pena! Espero que Ryoma no lo haya leído la carta, me moriría de pena si así fuera. Pero un momento ¿Quién es Darien? ¿Será alguien de la universidad? Pero Ryoma dijo que estaba en el buzón y de la universidad nadie con ese nombre conoce mi casa ¿Y si es un acosador? ¡O no! ¿Qué haré? Ryoma lo encontró en el buzón así que veré que opina él, mientras tanto hoy no pienso salir de casa, encima hoy empecé a ser tutora de inglés, en la universidad a la que voy siempre una semana antes de iniciar las clases nos convertimos en tutores de alumnos de preparatoria para ayudarlos en las materias que les cuesta más, esta semana estaré ayudando a un joven con las matemáticas, su nombre es Suichiroh Oishi e iré a su casa por la tarde mientras que por la mañana de ocupo de darle clases de chino a un joven llamado jiro Akagawa, me pidieron que le ayudara en esa materia y que le tenga paciencia porque suele dormirse a menudo así que tengo que buscar una buena estrategia para que no se duerma y creo que podré hacer como con Eiji Y que si armo un CD para que escuche mientras duerme será mucho más provechoso y mientras este despierto nos dedicaremos a la escritura pero con él en lugar de estudiar en su casa sería en la casa de su novio, la mansión Atobe, me da un poco de escalofríos pensar en una relación de dos chicos pero si son felices está bien.

* * *

Me molesta muchísimo que mi Nanako tenga pretendientes tan cerca de su casa y yo viviendo tan lejos, pero aun así yo le llevo ventaja a ese tonto aunque no dejo de rabiarme por eso pero bueno ¿Qué puedo hacer? Supongo que por ahora puedo confiar en Neko-Chan para que me dé datos de todo lo que haga ese idiota, y por si fuera poco ahora también tengo una pretendiente Julieth ¿Es que acaso esas niñas nunca se cansan? Es molesto tener tantas fanáticas pero no hay que se le pueda hacer, encima en las clases de apoyo también está Julieth así que pienso que es el momento de dejarle en claro que no me interesa estar con ella porque mi corazón ya tiene dueña, espero que lo entienda y no quiera seguir indagando en mi vida como para saber quién es.

—Eiji ¿Qué te sucede amigo? Estas tan distraído que ni has notado que entré- me llamo la atención mi mejor amigo.

—Oh lo siento Suichiroh estaba sumido en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Esos pensamientos tienen que ver con la prima de Ryoma?

—En parte sí.

— ¿Cómo en parte?

—Sí, es que parece que por su barrio tiene un enamorado muy cursi por cierto-dije dándole la nota- Y al parecer yo también tengo una-dándole la otra nota también.

—Jajaja- comenzó a reírse antes de leer las dos notas- Este tipo es un empalagoso jaja y ella te considera presa fácil jaja.

— ¡Nya no lo digas así! Suena feo-me queje haciendo un puchero.

—Jaja lo siento amigo, es que me dio gracia-dijo mientras terminaba de burlarse- Por cierto, Julieth toma clases de Inglés contigo ¿verdad? Será interesante ver que hará.

* * *

**Bueno gracias por haber leído y acompañarme siempre con este fic que lo escribo con mucha alegría (aunque en estos momentos no mucha) para todos los lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura, besos y por favor dejen Reviews me haría muy feliz que den su opinión.**


End file.
